Fated to love you
by Stars of the Hut
Summary: What's fate? you will understand what does fate really meant after you finished reading this story.   Mikan Sakura, the daughter of the Sakura group. When she came back from America, everything changed,she realized Natsume is not her's anymore...
1. Chapter 1 Welcome back, Sakura Mikan

Sup people, as you know this is the stars of the hut, this is my new story. Hope you guys enjoy it 3

_Once in a lifetime. .net/s/6221135/1/Once_in_a_lifetime_

_Once again i believed in love because of you. .net/s/4520163/1/Once_again_i_believed_in_love_because_of_you_

_Unrequited love. .net/s/6269549/1/Unrequited_Love_

_High school luv story. .net/s/5123773/1/High_school_luv_story_

~FATED TO LOVE YOU~

**Chapter one. Welcome back Sakura Mikan.**

_Finally after 5 years, she's back. But he doesn't have the same feeling for her anymore..._

"Ahh, it feels so good to be back!" Mikan breathed heavily as she walked out from the airport with her shiny LV limited edition bag.

Sakura Mikan: the daughter of the Sakura group. When she was 10, her dad sended her to America to study and some other stuff. Also, she have a step sister thats only younger than her by one year. The step sister is the daughter of Mikan's dad and this other woman. Since the woman was dead when she's born so Mikan's dad actually 'adopted' her into his house.

"OMG, look at that, she is holding that limited edition LV bag. I WANT IT!" This person whispered to her friend.

Then all the people start talking about her. She dont really care since where ever she goes that people will talk about her. Suddenly Mikan saw a person standing at the corner of the airport's door then she ran up to that person.

"Hotaruuuu!" Mikan ran up to her and hugged her. She is crying.

"Baka go away, dont hug me like this, i will die soon." Hotaru complained but there's a smile on her face.

Yes thats right, she smiled. Thats impossible for people to belive that the cold, icy Hotaru smiled when she saw HER! Thats right, whe she saw MIKAN. Well, think about it. They had been sperated since they were 10 and that now they are 15. What a long time.

"Hotaru, i miss you so much and much." Mikan said as she rubbed her nose and wiped off her tears using her sleeve.

Yep, her sleeve. No one will belive that the nobility MIikan they knew now is wipping her nose and tears with her sleeve.

"sigh, you still wipe your nose with your sleeve? What a child." Hotaru passed her a tissue.

"By the way Hotaru, where's Natsume?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru's body shaked a bit, no one realized since its a very small movement. But our lovely Mikan catched that movement with her own eyes.

"So where is he?" Mikan asked again.

"He is busy." Hotaru perfunctoried Mikan.

"Busy with what?" Mikan didnt give up.

"Work." Hotaru replied as she handed her stuff to the driver.

Now Mikan is totally silence. She doesn't understand why Hotrau perfunctoried her, and what's that with Natsume.

"Let's go." Hotaru said as she went inside of the limo.

The whole ride was silence, they didn't talk to each other anymore until Mikan saw the big TV screen is the middle of the shopping centre. When Mikan saw it, her mind was blanked out, she doesnt know what to do anymore, her tears just falled down silently without saying anything.

The message on the TV was Natsume is in a relationship with Luna, which is Mikan's step sister. The message also said that on the 1st of January, they are going to be engaged. How cruel can the gold ever be? Let them engage on her birthday? Today is 14the of Febuary, Valentine's day. In all the other people's brain, they thought its so sweet to send the message on the Valentine's day, telling everyone in the world that they are going to get engaged next year, and its the son of Hyuuga's group with the second daughter of Sakura's group. The Hyuuga's group and the Sakura's group are friends with each other since the very early age, and now they are going to be relatives by marriage. How nice. But to Mikan, its a message that can send her to the hell.

Mikan turned to Hotaru, she stared her for a while and asked "Is that why he didnt come to pick me up as he promised 5 years ago?"

Hotaru didnt want to say anything anymore since Mikan's face is covered with tears now. She doesn't want to hurt her anymore, but isn't it just better for Mikan to realize the thing earlier? Then Hotaru nodded her head as a reply.

"Oh, i see. So its me that's dreaming. I thought Natsume was still in love with me even though he didnt even talked to me or anything in these 5 years." Mikan said as she cried heaily.

All of her tears burst out at this second. She didnt cry in America when Natsume didnt talk to her on msn when she start the conversation with him. She didnt cry when everyone else said happy birthday to her but only except for him, and now when she's back, a message woke her up from her dream. Natsume is going to marry Luna, her step sister.

When Mikan got home, everyone waited for her infront of the door. But not Natsume.

"Welcome back Mikan." Mikan's dad and mum welcomed her with a big hug.

"Welcome back, sister." Luna greeted her.

Mikan didnt reply anything, she just stood their and stared at her with those eyes filled up with pain. She doesnt understand why Natsume would fell in love with her, Luna the Illegitimate daughter. Mikan's dad dont like her, so he punished her as being the lowest maid in the house. Which is that she have to do the dirtiest job. She never get to wear pretty clothes and sleep in a pretty, lacy room.

"Oh my, why are you crying?" Mikan's mum asked as she wiped off Mikan's tears.

Mikan came back from her deep thoughts. She didnt realize that her tears fell down.

"Mikan-chan, you better go change cloth now, course the welcome party for you is nearly starting!" Mikan's mum shouted at her when she leaved them and went up stairs.

* * *

Stars of the Hut: I hop you guys enjoyed this chapter and maybe some review, plz?


	2. Chapter 2 Where's the promises?

****

____

__

_Mikan didnt reply anything, she just stood their and stared at her with those eyes filled up with pain. She doesnt understand why Natsume would fell in love with her, Luna the Illegitimate daughter. Mikan's dad dont like her, so he punished her as being the lowest maid in the house. Which is that she have to do the dirtiest job. She never get to wear pretty clothes and sleep in a pretty, lacy room._

_"Oh my, why are you crying?" Mikan's mum asked as she wiped off Mikan's tears._

_Mikan came back from her deep thoughts. She didnt realize that her tears fell down._

_"Mikan-chan, you better go change cloth now, course the welcome party for you is nearly starting!" Mikan's mum shouted at her when she leaved them and went up stairs._

* * *

**Chapter two. where's the promise?**

_If you only have him in your world, but one day he left your world and started a journey to another world, what will you do? That's right, your world is going explode without him..._

"welcome ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our party for Sakura Mikan. Now lets welcome her to the stage to say something."

Mikan walked down the staris dressed in white bubble dress, a big ribbon in her hair and a pair of clear crystal shoes.

"Hi everyone, as you know i'm Sakura Mikan. Thanks for coming to this party, as you know i just came back from America. I will stay in Japan for a long time, and now lets just enjoy this party all we want." Mikan greeted everyone.

After that Mikan walked off the stage. At the corner, a pair of red eyes spotting on Mikan while she walked off the stage. Mikan can feel it and its so familiar but she just can't remember. She didnt go join the party, instead she walked out of the house and head straight into her little park that Natsume builded for her as a birthday present. Mikan sat down on the swing, suddenly all the memories came back at that second. Her tears came back again.

"Why are you crying?" A voice came upon Mikan's head.

"Eh?" Mikan looked up and she saw the person she wanted to see these years.

"Na..Natsume?" Mikan murmured.

There's a minute of silence, then Mikan and Natsume broke the silence at the same time.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You go first."

"You go first."

"Fine, i will go first." Mikan sighed.

"Why didnt you call me or talk to me on msn all these year? Do you know how much that hurts?" Mikan asked him but with eyes staring at other stuff. She told her self that she cant cry infront of him.

"No reasons." Natsume replied.

"what do you mean by no reason? Is it still because of Aoi-chan's death? But it past, right?" Mikan asked.

"Shut up! You dont have the right to say her name. you are the murderer! you killed her!" Natsume shouted at Mikan.

But what really happened 5years ago? Lets go back into the memories...

_5years ago, when they were still young they use to be very close friends but everything changed from that accident. One day Mikan called everyone out to go to the amusement park. Everyone includes Natsume, Aoi, Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan and Luna. That time Mikan look at Luna as her real sister but that changed after the accident as well. Then when they walking on the street, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru needs to go toilet and they left Aoi, Mikan and Luna alone on the street. Suddenly Luna told Aoi to go buy an ice-cream because Mikan want to eat it now. Then Aoi went across to the street to buy it. When she just took one step on to the busy road, a car came and Luna pushed her so she can get hit by the car. When Mikan turned around to see what happen, it was too late. Aoi was sleeping in the middle of the road with blood covered her whole body. She's dead... When Natsume and stuff came back, Natsume ran up to Aoi and holded her body up, then he asked Mikan "Who done it?" Mikan didn't reply since she's too scared. Then Luna said "It was O-ne san, she told Aoi-chan to buy an ice-cream for her because she want to eat it right now, then Aoi-chan ran across the street and then... then o-ne san pushed it and she got hit by the car..." After that accident, Natsume never forgived her ever again. So then Mikan's dad decided to send Mikan to America. _

"But the past is in the past, you can't change it and plus i'm not the one that pushed her! It was all Luna's plan! Why dont you belive me?" Mikan shouted back.

"Her plan? you think im stupid or something? You are just trying to ran away from this, but the truth still can't change. You killed Aoi, so you need to pay for this." Natsume said and walked away.

Mikan started crying again silently, she doesn't understand why would Luna push Aoi-chan, she doesn't understand why would she blame it all on her and the most important point is she doesn't understand why father and mother are both so nice to her now... There's to much secrets, she need to unscrabble them soon.

"O-ne san, father is finding you all around. He said that he want to see you and he will wait for you in the rest room." Luna said.

"O-ne san? Huh, its so easy letting your self to call me o-ne san right? But what do you think you are? You dont have the right to call me that ever again!" Mikan shouted at her.

Luna felt so sad, and she said "Why won't you forgive me? I only said i dont want to do the murdur thing with you and you just slapped me that year, and i said sorry even thought i didnt really do anything wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked, she dont know what is Luna talking about.

Then 'slap.'

Natsume slapped across Mikan's face, at that second Natsume was shock as well, he didn't realize that he actually slapped her. When he want to apoligise Mikan said "Ah, i see so its because Natsume is here so you just blamed more stuff on me, right LUNA?"

"No i didn't, i was just telling the truth..." Luna started to cry.

"Mi...Mikan i..."

"You don't have to say anything anymore, from now on i won't talk to you anymore, we are just totally strangers now." Then Mikan left with her right hand coverd her right cheek. When Mikan passed Luna, she saw that little cheeking smile on her face. But Mikan didn't care anymore, now she just want to go back to America as soon as possible.

_Natsume, where the promises that you promised me? You said that you will be my side when i need you and you will never leave me alone in my world... But now i need you and where are you? You are in another world with another girl... Liar... everything was just a lie right? You liar..._

* * *

stars of the hut: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and maybe some review?


	3. Chapter 3 the broken bound

**"You don't have to say anything anymore, from now on i won't talk to you anymore, we are just totally strangers now." Then Mikan left with her right hand coverd her right cheek. When Mikan passed Luna, she saw that little cheeking smile on her face. But Mikan didn't care anymore, now she just want to go back to America as soon as possible.**

**_Natsume, where the promises that you promised me? You said that you will be my side when i need you and you will never leave me alone in my world... But now i need you and where are you? You are in another world with another girl... Liar... everything was just a lie right? You liar..._**

* * *

**Chapter three. The broken bond**

_You still left me alone in my little world, but now its not a world anymore, its pieces of broken glasses..._

Lets go back to that year when nothing happened which is 5 years ago. Mikan and Natsume are both commonly known as a couple, there family are really good friends since the earliest age. So Mikan's father and Natsume's father decided a marriage for them. When Mikan was still 3 years old, her dad bought Luna home. That time Mikan's mum was very angry but day by day she felt sorry for this kid so she tried to be nice to her. But She still couldn't forgive what her mother done so she punished her being the lowest grade maide in this house. Mikan really like Luna, she treat her as her real sister. But Mikan didn't know that Luna actually have a feeling for Natsume as well. Luna felt that Aoi-chan is the a stone that stood in the middle of her and Natsume and that's why Natsume had never talk to her before. A revenge seed had grow in Luna's heart that time.

'knock knock'

"Come in." A deep voice came from the room. Then Mikan opened the door and walked in.

"Father, Luna said that you wanted to see me." Mikan started the conversation.

"Sigh... Mikan-chan, you know that you are not the only daughter and Luna-chan is your sister. You can't change it anymore, its just the truth, so can you at least just be nice to Luna-chan? She is my daughter as well." Mikan's father asked.

"You mean, be nice to a murderer? No way! Plus i never actually accepted her as my sister yet and you knew about it. So there's no point for talking about this now." Mikan replied with a very cold voice.

"Mikan-chan, i felt very sad after you left, i realised that i done something terribly wrong, you can hate me but dont do anything to Luna-chan, i beg you." Mikan's father begged Mikan.

"You beg me? Hum, too late and i never planned anything about you." Mikan said and walked out of the room no matter how her dad called her.

When she walked out the room she saw Luna was standing outside the whole time then she warned her "Dont say anything useless to my father anymore, it won't work."

"O-ne san, i dont know what you talking about." Luna lowed her head course she knew that Mikan found something out.

"I told you not to call me O-ne san anymore, are you deaf?" Mikan stopped her steps and said "I felt so sorry for Natsume, because he doesnt't know that he is going to marry a murderer home. Huh."

Mikan quickly ran back to her room, she didn't turn on the light. Istead she sat down at a corner and started crying. There's a party going on down stairs and a girl crying upstairs.

"Mikan-chan, there's someone that want to see you." Mikan's mum Yuki said outside of Mikan's room.

Mikan wipped her tears and she opened the door "Yes mommy, i will come down soon."

"Oh my, why is your face so red? What happened?" Yuki asked.

"Uh, it was nothing." Mikan lied.

"Ok, but come down as soon as you can, Ok?" she walked away, suddenly she stopped and turned around said "If anything happened, i'm always there for you. FIGHTING!"

"hahahah." Mikan laughed.

_'Thanks mommy, i'm sorry that i lied to you but i promise one day i will tell you the truth.' _

Mikan changed a dress and putted some powder on her face to cover the red mark then went down stairs.

"Here Mikan, here!" Yuki called out.

Mikan walked towards her mum, when she stopped, she got so shocked.

_continue..._

* * *

stars of the hut: YEAH! i published a new chapter, sorry about not updating. But i hope you liked it and maybe some review plz? :3


	4. Chapter 4 Too many lies

**"****Ok, but come down as soon as you can, Ok?" she walked away, suddenly she stopped and turned around said "If anything happened, i'm always there for you. FIGHTING!"**

**"hahahah." Mikan laughed.**

**_'Thanks mommy, i'm sorry that i lied to you but i promise one day i will tell you the truth.' _**

**Mikan changed a dress and putted some powder on her face to cover the red mark then went down stairs.**

**"Here Mikan, here!" Yuki called out.**

**Mikan walked towards her mum, when she stopped, she got so shocked.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Too many lies.**

_Three people, three differnt world. If you want to go into someone's heart, try your best._

"Tsubasa senpai? why are you here? And Misaki senpai." Mikan asked.

"Mikan-chan, we miss you so much! Here, give me hug!" Tsubasa said as he opened his arms.

"Okay guys, since it's all young people here partying, then us aunties and uncles will go away now, have fun." Yuki said as she grabbed her husband's arm and left with other 'older' people.

Tsubasa hugged Mikan as hard as he could until "Let go off Mikan-chan, you are going to kill her."

"Ah, sorry Mikan-chan. So how are you?" Tsubasa asked and patted on Mikan's head.

Mikan stared at them, she's thinking why everyone else can be together with whoever they want to be, but she can't.

"Mikanc-chan? Hello?" Tsubasa waved his hands infront of Mikan's eyes.

"Ah, yes? Oh, i'm alright." Mikan replied.

"Okay then, but you don't look like your alright." Misaki said.

"Excuse me, can i grab everyone's attention please?" One of the party people said. Then he continued "As this is a party, so we need to play some game aye? we have a special game which is that we are going to close the light for 5 minutes. During the 5 minutes, whoever you grabbed you can kiss for 5 minutes. Isn't it intresting? Okay, let's begin the game."

'ka...' The main hall went dark.

Mikan is thinking to quickly run away since she's not too far away from the door. But when she was going to run, a person grabbed her arm and kissed her. Mikan opened her eyes widely, she's scared. But suddenly she can feel this familiar smell, her heart trembled for a moment.

'Natsume, is that you?' Mikan is thinking as she closed her eyes can got into the kiss.

Yes, it is Natsume. Natsume doesnt even know why he want to go find Mikan as soon as the light turned off. He doesn't know why was he so scared that someone else will kiss her. He doesn't know... Suddenly, Natsume left Mikan's lip and quickly ran away. Mikan opened her eyes with tears in her eyes.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan murmured.

After the game, Mikan went to the alcohol area. She took a glass of Whisky and start drinking it. one after another and she's drunk.

"oh my, what should we do we Miss Sakura?" One of the maid said to the maid standing next to her.

"Should we hold her into her room?" Maid B suggested.

"Good idea, but we are women, how can we..." The maid didn't finish her sentence when she saw Natsume held Mikan up and walked towards to her room.

"Natsume... why? why? am i that bad compare to Luna?" Mikan murmured.

Natsume heard it and his heart stopped for a momment, he realized how deep he hurted Mikan.

"No Mikan, you are a good person. But it's just me that... that doesn't suit you. You can find someone better than me." Natsume said as he placed her on her bed.

Mikan thought she's in her dream so she continued "Natsume, don't leave me... i love you... Natsume..." She said as her tears came down.

"Baga... you even cried while your asleep, so you should know that i'm a bad person, i'm not worth you to cry for me... you know?" Natsume comforted Mikan.

"Natsume... Natsume..." Mikan falled asleep.

'Sigh... when can you forget about me? I'm not worth you to love, you know? What happen if one day, i found out that i blamed you wrong for killing Aoi, what do you want me to do? So let's just stay like this, as what you said, strangers.' Natsume thought to himself and left Mikan's room silently.

When he walked out of Mikan's room, he saw Luna standing there. "Why are you here" Natsume asked.

"One of the maid told me that you held O-ne san into her room so i came to check if she's alright." Luna replied with her head down.

"Don't do anything to her or else i won't forgive you." Natsume said and left.

"What do you mean by you won't forgive me? i'm your girlfriend, and Mikan is my sister. I know that you two were in a relationship before but i'm your girlfriend now. It's me, not her!" Luna screamed out.

"Shut up, I told you before remember? If you make me angry, you would end up like how i treat Mikan now." Natsume said in a angry voice.

"Natsume..." Mikan called out his name with her eyes opened.

Actually, she didn't feel asleep. She's just too tired. It's not like she never drank alcohol before. When she was in America, she always drink alcohol whenever she's sad.

"Maybe it's time to let go..." Mikan continued.

There's three people and three different world.

_Continue..._

* * *

_Stars of the Hut: Sorry guys, i didn't update this for a long time... but hope you guys will enjoy this, some review? :)_


	5. Chapter 5 My invisible wings

**"Natsume..." Mikan called out his name with her eyes opened.**

**Actually, she didn't feel asleep. She's just too tired. It's not like she never drank alcohol before. When she was in America, she always drink alcohol whenever she's sad.**

**"Maybe it's time to let go..." Mikan continued.**

**There's three people and three different world.**

**_Continue..._**

* * *

**Chapter Five: My invisible wings.**

_I have a pair of invisible wings, they can help me tp fly out of depair._

The second day starts with the birds singing and the sun smiling so big. Everything looks normal, but the atmosphere in Mikan's house is so weird.

"Ah, goodmorning O-ne chan" Luna ran up to Mikan and greeted her with a big smile.

"Goodmoring mum and dad." Mikan walked past Luna just like she didnt even notice there's someone standing infront of her.

"Goodmorning honey :)" Yuki, Mikan's mother replied as she came out from the kitchen holding a plate of toasts.

Mikan sat down at the dining table next to Yuki as Mikan's dad put down his newspaper and said "Mikan, from today on you are going back to school here in Japan."

Mikan placed her fork and knife down and looked at her dad "Dad, i don't want to. I want to go back to America."

"Do you think you can say no?" Mikan's dad stopped eating.

"Why can't i say no?" Mikan asked

"Because im your dad, so you have to listen to me." Mikan's dad replied with an angry voice.

"Fine, what school is it?" Mikan gave up arguing with her dad.

"Gakuen Alice. The school you use to go to plus Luna goes to that school as well." Mikan's dad picked up his fork and started to eat again.

"Honey, i told the maid to put your school uniform in your closet already. Come on go change into your uniform." Yuki urged Mikan.

"Alright." Mikan replied as she left the dining table and walked upstairs to change.

"Master, Nastume san is here." A maid came into the dining room with Natsume following her.

"Goodmorning uncle, aunty and Luna." Natsume greeted them.

"Goodmorning Natsume kun, its nice seeing you every morning. You look so good, just like your dad when he was young" Yuki said.

Natsume noded his head and gave a smile to Yuki.

"Oh my, don't smile at me like that Natsume. You'll make me blush. Anyways have you had breakfast yet?" Yuki asked.

"Yes aunty i did. i'll go wait in the living room, enjoy your breakfast." Natsume said.

At the same time Mikan heard Natsume's voice and doesn't know if she should go down or not because its gonna be pretty akward. 'Dont worry Mikan, you and Natsume are strangers now fighting!' Mikan thought to her self.

"Mum, im off to school now." Mikan said as she walked past the living room.

"Honey, arent you eating your breakfast anymore? Do you want Natsume to drive you to school since your not here for 5 years already." Yuki suggested

"Yer o-ne chan, let's go school together. We havent being going to school together for awhile already. Come, let's go together and we'll tell Natsume to drive i think he won't mind." Luna said and grabbed Mikan's arm.

Mikan let go of her hands and said "I can go by my self."

Then Mikan went to the garage and got inside of her favourite pink Lamborghini. Mikan is driving so fast on the road, she like the feeling of driving fast because then she can forget everything bad happened at that second. Mikan thought_ 'Sometimes, i want a pair of invisible wings, so i can fly to some place where there's no one that knows me' _and suddenly put the brakes infront of the school.

"Wow look at that pink Lamborghini, who do you think is in the car? I bet its someone really really rich!" Girl A guessed.

Mikan stepped out of her car with her new black heels, short blue checkered skirt and a white blouse with a blue neck tie. Her school uniform is differnt with the others because she is Sakura Mikan, her dad is one of the director of the school.

"Omg, is that Mikan? Mikan-chan!" Anna ran up to Mikan and hugged her as tight as she can.

"uh, Anna. Can you let go? your chocking me." Mikan said.

"What? That person is Sakura Mikan?" Sumire sreamed.

"Ah, sorry Mikan are you okay?" Anna let go of Mikan and checked her from head to toe.

Mikan gave everyone a big smile, she's happy that no one has forgotten her. she still have friends here with her.

"Ah, Natsume sama!" All of the girls sreamed and ran to the school gate.

"Sign, its only Natsume, not a big deal." Sumire said as she flipped her hair.

"Well thats what you think because we are all in the same class since kindy." Kokoro said as he walked past Sumire with hands out.

_'Ding dong ding ding~'_

"come on Mikan chan lets go to the class, the bell has rang." Nonoko said.

"One san, your here already." Luna ran up to Mikan and everyone.

Everyone turned around staring at Luna but except Mikan.

"Let's go, what are you guys staring at?"Mikan asked and everyone went into their class leaving Luna there by her self.

_'hum, one san, one day i'll pay all these back to you. But its still too early to do so, hehehhe.'_

_'Mikan, is this what you want? Us being completly strangers? doenst your heart hurt when you said these to me?'_

_'From today on, im a differnt Sakura Mikan, a Mikan who doenst have Natsume in her world anymore. Fighting!'_

_To be continued..._

* * *

Stars of the Hut: Hope you guys will like the story. Some reviews please? ❤


	6. Chapter 6 let go

_**"Let's go, what are you guys staring at?"Mikan asked and everyone went into their class leaving Luna there by her self.**_

_**'hum, one san, one day i'll pay all these back to you. But its still too early to do so, hehehhe.'**_

_**'Mikan, is this what you want? Us being completly strangers? doenst your heart hurt when you said these to me?'**_

_**'From today on, im a differnt Sakura Mikan, a Mikan who doenst have Natsume in her world anymore. Fighting!'**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**chapter 6. let go**_

_If you ever loved someone but they fell inlove with someone else then u better let go, coz dont go on with a guy doesnt love you._

"Goodmorning everybody, how are you guys? Did you guys had a good sleep last night?" Narumi sensei came in with a fancy dress.

well as usual everyone in the class ignored him as he walked to his own little corner to draw circles.

"Narumi sensei goodmorning." a cheerful voice said

"Hump?" Narumi quickly got up from his corner. "Oh my its Mikan chan."

"yes, its me Mikan. Havent seen you in a long time Narumi sensei." Mikan smiled

"Wow i didnt know your coming to school today." Narumi said with a surprised look

"yer, i didn't tell the school coz i want to give everyone in the class a surprise..." she wanted to continue but some other voice cutted her sentence

"yes that's right Narumi sensei, o-ne chan decided this morning." Luna's voice poped out.

"Oh nice so both of you sisters are in my class, im so lucky right?" Narumi totally doesnt know what he just said.

Mikan stared at Narumi for a minute then asked "who are the sisters in this class? In my memory there was no sisters or some new people transfered to this class?"

Everyone in the class lowered their heads and they knew what Mikan is talking about and doesnt want to cross that line, they knew that Mikan doesn't like Luna even thought they share the same dad.

"Oh right Mikan chan, yer we have no sisters in this class hehe." Narumi broke the awardness

"Yes Narumi sense. your just kind and funnly like always." Mikan smiled at him.

"O-ne chan, we are sisters what are you talking about? You can't change the truth tho." Luna said

Mikan ignored her and started talking to her best friend Hotaru "Neh hotaru chan, lets go eat my favourite strawberry shortcake later yer?"

Hotaru nodded and stared at her in a weird way.

"Neh O-ne chan, are you listening to me?" Luna started crying

"Anna chan, Nanoko chan lets go together later have some afternoon tea alright? Havent talk to you guys for a long time already," Mikan totally ignored Luna

"O-ne chan, what have i done to you for you ignoring me like this? plus its not my fault that natsume is not talking to you and its true you killed Aoi." Luna continued.

"Mikan, dont you think you have some serious buisiness to deal with before we can continue with out lesson?" Sumire complained.

"Buisiness? what are you talking about Permy? I don't see anything that i have to deal with here." Mikan replied.

"Really? Are you sure bag? I meant that annoying girl behind you." Sumire continued.

Then Mikan turned to Hotaru and asked "why is she here anyways? Isn't she in a year lower than us?"

"Well since she's... you know, so she get to skip a year and be in this class coz she wanted to." Nanoko answered as Hotaru nodded trying to state its the truth.

Mikan turned around and stared at Luna for a bit and said "Can you shut up and stop crying? Coz your acting is so fake, i mean seriously you don't need to cry infront of everyone and kept on telling people Aoi is dead. I think everyone can see that so maybe you should shut up. I don't want to talk to you is because i don't want to waste my siliva on you." Then she turned around and said "Narumi sensei you can continue with you lesson now."

"Uh... sure okay." Narumi smiled and faced the black board

_'Mikan, you stupid girl why do you have to hide everthing to your self?" Hotaru wondered staring at her text book but doesnt have the mood at listening in class._

Obviously Luna got scared, she thoght after she told everyone Mikan killed Aoi they would decide to stop talking to her but no. Everyone in the class is like protecting her.

"Oh by the way everyone, we are going to have a 4 days 3 nights camp soon. I don't know the location yet but i guess everyone are excited already because you guys are going to stick with me for 4 days." Narumi said happily.

_"Camp ay? hump i guess my chance has come." Luna thought to her self with a evil smile on her face._

As Luna is having a evil plan Ruka looked at her and saw her evil smile, Ruka knew she's planning something evil then he texted Natsume _"Luna is planning something, be careful."_

'buzz' phone vibrate

Natsume took out his phone and opened the message, then he looked at Ruka and nodded. But from Mikan's perpective she thought Natsume is looking at Luna.

_"Now i understand why Hotaru always calls me stupid because i dont know how to let go..."_

'ding dong~~' BELL

"Mikan lets go have some afternoon tea." Nanoko, Anna and Permy came to Mikan.

"Yer sure." they broke Mikan's thoughts.

They stood up and went out of class. Luna had a death stare on Mikan while they went out.

_"Mikan, so you really doesnt care about me anymore right?"_

* * *

**Stars of the hut: Thanks for the people reads my story, hope you guys enjoys it. If you like it give me some reviews thankyou.**


	7. Chapter 7 day by day

**_"Now i understand why Hotaru always calls me stupid because i dont know how to let go..."_**

**'ding dong~~' BELL**

**"Mikan lets go have some afternoon tea." Nanoko, Anna and Permy came to Mikan.**

**"Yer sure." they broke Mikan's thoughts.**

**They stood up and went out of class. Luna had a death stare on Mikan while they went out.**

**_"Mikan, so you really doesnt care about me anymore right?"_**

* * *

**Chapter 7. Day by day**

_Trust me, day by day you'll find out you don't love that person as much as you use to anymore..._

"Mikan Senpai, do you have a minute?" A girl called out

"Yes?" Mikan answered

"Ummm... well..." Girl A is elbowling girl B to talk for her

"So what's the thing you want to tell me?" Mikan asked, coz she was on the way to the cafeteria area with her friends but got cut off by these two students.

"Well, Luna Senpai has been harrasing me lately..." Girl A said.

"Harrassing? Why?" Permy asked so shocked

"umm. Its because i wrote a love letter to Natsume Senpai but i didnt give it to him yet and Luna Senpai found out..." Girl A explained.

"So she harrassed you? What have she said?" Permy continued with her questions.

"Wow i knew Luna wasn't a good person from the beginning." Anna said to Nanoko.

"Shh let's listen." Mikan said

"Well there was once some guys came up to me and stole all my money and jewllery. I thought that was yet but from last week some people started stalking me and they are making me freaked out." Girl A said.

"So can you please tell Luna Senpai to stop sincer your like the head girl of the school." Girl B asked a favour.

Mikan thought for a bit and said "Right, i'll see. But if she continue does things like this tell me aye?"

"But how did you know its all Luna?" Hotaru asked.

"Coz i asked them and they said Luna Senpai told them to do it." Girl A said.

"Mikan, told you she wasn't nice at all." Permy said and giving dirties.

"Well not everyone is like you who looks like a bitch but actually is a nice person." Kokoro walked passer Permy and said.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a bitch?" Permy asked angrily

"Did i mention your name tho? I don't remembe that i mentioned your name." Kokoro said.

"Watch me, i'll chase after you!" Permy went to chase Kokoro.

"Okay, i'll try to stop her doing it." Mikan said to the girl.

"Oh really? Thanks alot Mikan Senpai." Girl A said and went away with girl B.

As they watch the two girls walk away Hotaru asked Mikan "What do you think of this?"

'I don't know. But if its true i would not allow a person like that to dirty my school." Mikan said.

* * *

"Welcome back Mikan sama." All the maids bowed and greeted Mikan.

Mikan went straight to her room but found an unexpected person sitting in her room.

"What are you doing her Luna?" Mikan asked codly

"Oh One-chan your back. I nearly falled asleep." Luna said.

"So?"

"But what is ne-chan doing here?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean? Its my room." Mikan said.

"Umm im sorry but i dont think its your room anymore O-ne chan. after you left i started using your room and papa allowed me doing this as well." Luna told Mikan proudly.

"Huh? You mean my room turned into your room?" Mikan pointed at herself and then Luna.

"Yer, apparently its like this now." Luna replied.

"Too bad, now im back so get out from my room" Mikan shouted.

"One-chan, but... but... this is my room. Maybe you need to get out from my room." Luna complained.

"Yer, its Luna's room so you need to get out if you are not nice to her." A voice appeared.

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered.

Natsume came in to the room with casual cloth obviously he went home first and changed.

"Natsume your here! i've been waiting for you." Luna went up to Natsume and grabbed his arm.

Mikan can't believe what she just heard. Like seriously what has happened? Its her room but she doesnt know when did it turn into Luna's room.

"Natsume, get out." Mikan commanded.

"I wont coz it's not your room so you dont have the right to tell me to get out." Natsume said.

"Well havent you noticed this is my house? So im telling you to get out of my house." Mikan shouted.

"One chan, how can you just tell someone to get out of our house? isnt it a bit rude?" Luna asked.

"And by the way dear, its my house not our house. You need to remember that." Mikan corrected.

"Ne chan, you still doesn't like me do you? Can't we just go back to the olden days?" Luna started crying.

"No, coz your the one that doesn't want to live peacefully, so i'll play this game with you." Mikan said "Well if you guys deosn't want to get out then i'll go."

"Why do we have to be like this?" Natsume asked.

"Ask your self that." Mikan said and went out.

Mikan grabbed her car keys and ran down the stairs but she bumped into her dad.

"Mikan chan, where you going?" Mikan's dad asked.

Mikan looked at her dad but walked passed him without saying anything.

"Stop there young lady, im talking to you right now." Mikan's dad turned to look at Mikan.

Natsume and Luna are both standing on the stairs watching it.

Mikan stopped and asked "Now, what do you want from me?"

"What do you mean what i want from you? Your my daughter and i just want to know where are you going." Mikan's dad said.

"Really? You still think i'm your daughter?" Mikan asked with tears in her eyes.

"what are you talking about? You are my daughter." Mikan's dad said.

"If you still want me as a daughter then why is that one staying in my for so many years and you didn't even tell me?" Mikan shouted.

"I thought at least i had some private space here i can use even thought no one actually loved me here." Mikan burst into tears.

"Oh dear, come here darling. What happened? I didn't say i don't love you. I loved you so much and that will never change." Mikan's dad comforted her.

"No daddy, no one loves anymore. It all changed after Aoi chan's death." Mikan told her dad.

"My dear, nothing has changed. Okay, i'll tell Luna to move out from your room alright?" MIkan's dad said.

"papa, how could you? You promised me that i can stay in One chan's room and you'll make a new room for her." Luna disaggred with her dad.

"Shut up, im the one thats making decision alright? Not you." Mikan's dad said.

"Right since your telling her to move up then i shall buy new furnitures and chuck the ones in my room." Mikan said.

"Why dear? I thought they were you favourites." Mikan's dad asked.

"Yer they were but i don't like using the stuff that the person i hate is using it." Mikan looked at Luna and said.

_"Mikan, i really want to hug you but i can't. I just... Maybe day by day i'll figure out i don't actually love you that much..." Natsume thought._

"Papa, I dont want to move out from that room please." Luna begged because she already stole Mikan's room and her boyfriend so she doesn't want everything start from the beginning anymore.

"Im not gonna argue with this anymore." Mikan's dad said and walked off.

"Luna, i kind of pity you. Because you thought you got everything i have these years but actually you don't. So stop trying to be me alright?" Mikan said.

" No Mikan, your wrong. I tell you, one day everyone will ditch you and come to me." Luna stood infront of Mikan and said.

"Well, i wish day by day you will realise how wrong you are and how foolish you were." Mikan warned her.

"Mikan, can we talk?" Natsume asked.

"I thought we have nothing in common Natsume." Mikan left that and walked out of the house.

Its not even winter but the roses in Mikan's secret garden are dying, is it symbolising that Mikan and Natsume's fate is ending or is it symbolising their new love story are beginning after the dead roses?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Stars of the Hut: Thanks for reading once again, and i hope you guys are enjoying my stories. Please some review? ❤❤❤**


	8. Chapter 8 Unforgettable camp (1)

_**So basically the story is about Mikan coming back and found out things are all different now with people and places around her. Also Luna whose the step sister of Mikan is trying to take a revenge and btw Mikan and Natsume have a misunderstanding thing between them so now Natsume wouldn't forgive Mikan but at the same time he still have a feeling for her. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Unforgettable camp (1)**_

_Do you realise when you gave everything you've had to someone you really loved, and you end up with nothing but a broken heart?_

Mikan is driving so fast on the high way, the trees outside the window looks like they are going to fall because of the speed Mikan is driving her car. She felt a lot better after speeding on the high way because that's like one of her favourite thing to do. She arrived infront of a giant fountain with an angel on top playing piano.

_'ding dong'_

An old man opened the front door of a big house, he greeted Mikan politely and took her to a white pretty door.

_'knock knock'_

"Mikan sama is here." the old man said.

"Come in." A voice from inside of the door commanded.

The old man bowed to the door and opened it with one arm out in a position says 'please', after Mikan walked into the room he gently closed it.

"HOTARUUUUUU" Mikan ran to a girl who's wearing a safety glasses and with driller in her hand.

"Don't come to me baga, can't you see i'm busy? Why do you always come when i'm busy?" Hotaru asked but she didn't even bothered looking at Mikan.

"How cut, i thought you would love to see my beautiful face now. That's why i came hehe." Mikan lied on the king size comfortable blue bed of Hotaru's.

"So how's everything going at home?" Hotaru asked with her hands kept on moving with her project.

Mikan thought a bit and answered "Well you know, everything are going like what i thought."

Hotaru smiled and placed her driller down on the table while she took off her gloves and walked towards Mikan "You do know that i don't like people who didn't have a shower and lyes on my bed right?"

Mikan rolled around her bed and said "I know you wouldn't mind me, right Hotaru-chann "

"So have you packed for camp yet?" Hotaru changed a subject because she can't do anything to Mikan.

"Camp? we have a camp?" Mikan got up suddenly and asked with her head sideway.

Hotaru signed and said "Don't tell me you forgot about it. The gay Narumi mentioned it on the day you came to school."

"Narumi sensei is not gay okay? He's the nicest person in the world." Mikan corrected her.

She shook her head and continued "Apparently we are going to this holiday village or something for the camp."

"How did you know? Didn't he say he doesn't know the place yet?" Mikan took Mr bear and asked.

Hotaru grinned and said "I always have inner informations."

"Woo, then do you know what's going to be in our exams?" Mikan asked.

The genius Hotaru smacked Mikan's head very hard and answered "Baga, what do you think."

Mikan smiled and continued "So have you packed your luggage yet Hotaru?"

"Yer of course. That's why i'm asking you now." She pointed at this giant luggage in the corner.

"urgg, i'll do it when i get home. So when is it anyways?" Mikan said it carelessly

"Its tomorrow."

"WTF? are you serious?" Mikan got up from the bed, she nearly jumped out of bed.

"Yes, didn't you get a message from Narumi?" Hotaru got out a mail from her draw and handed it over to Mikan.

Mikan took it and read it "so it is tomorrow."

Hotaru looked at Mikan in way telling her to go home and pack her stuff.

"By the way Mikan,didn't you say your gonna help that lower year girl? Have you planned it yet?" Hotaru asked.

"Do i look like i need to plan it? just wait and see at the camp." Mikan smiled.

The clock's arm moved to 5 and made a sound. "Well its time to go home." Mikan said looking at the clock.

"I wanted you to go home like ages ago, finally you're going." Hotaru felt relieved.

Mikan looked over at Hotaru totally ignored what she just said and asked "what time am i meeting you tomorrow?"

"8am in the morning, infront of my house don't be late." Hotaru warned her with the newest baga gun.

"Okay! then i shall sleep early today, BYE darling~" As Mikan walked out from the room Hotaru's face went back to the normal icy cold face without any emotions on her face.

'Hope everything at camp is going to be fine.' Hotaru murmured.

"Welcome home Mikan sama, dinner is just ready. Would you like to have dinner now?"

"Is mum and dad home?"

"Yes, they are currently in the living room with Natsume sama's parents."

Mikan skipped and jumped into the living room and saw her dad playing chess with Natsume's dad on the couch, her mum and Natsume's mum drinking tea and talking about fashion, and Luna & Natsume sitting on the couch watching TV. Then Mikan ran behind Natsume's mum and gave her a back hug.

"oh princess, you scared me." Natsume's mum smiled.

"Hello uncle and aunty, how are you today?" Mikan greeted

"we are good princess, where did you go?" Natsume's dad asked

"Oh, i was at Hotaru's house just then. Apparently our school camp is tomorrow and i forgot about it heheh." Mikan said as she drank some tea.

"Don't worry dear, i told the maids to pack your stuff already. They are all done." Yuki said.

"Really mama? I love you so much." Mikan kissed her mother's face.

"And you don't love me?" Natsume's mum got jealous.

"i love you more than my mum aunty heheh." Mikan went to hug Natsume's mum.

"What a sweet little mouth princess. That's why i like daughter more than son." Natsume's mum said.

Suddenly the lively living room went death quite, because Natsume's mum mentioned her daughter.

"Urg what i actually meant was i like Mikan chan more than natsume hehehe." Natsume's mum awkwardly laughed.

"Yer yer, she meant she likes you better princess." Natsume's dad tries to break the awkwardness.

"Well well, shall we have dinner now guys?" Mikan's dad helped out.

"Yer how about let's have dinner first." Yuki said.

As everyone moved to the dinning room, Luna grinned and went up to Mikan said quietly next to her ear "See, aunty still couldn't forget her daughter's death. You'll never able to wash off the blood on your hands One san."

Dinner went pretty smooth, everything was fine and no one dared to mention Aoi again. After dinner Mikan excused her self into her room to get ready for the camp tomorrow. Then Natsume followed her into her room without Luna's notice. As Mikan just closed the door she didn't realise Natsume is behind her, suddenly he back hugged Mikan.

"Wait, wat?" Mikan turned to look at him and shouted "NATSUME?"

"Shh, just let me hug you like this for a moment." Natsume said as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

The room is not that dark without lights on, because the moon brightened the whole room. They went on like that in the position for 10 mins and Natsume let her go.

"What are you thinking your doing? Your Luna's boyfriend now and i don't want other people to say i stole her bf or something." Mikan pushed him away.

"Mikan, I don't even know what's my heart thinking right now even though i'm the owner. Tell me what should i do." Natsume whispered .

Mikan stared at him blankly and asked "You ask me what you should do? Do you think i know?"

The silence has raised between them until Mikan broke the silence again "Let me make it clear Natsume, you're the one whose pushing me away and not trusting me, what do you want me to do about it? To be honest i can tell you that i still loves you but do you still feel the same? I don't think you feel the same anymore Natsume because you pushed me away and ran into this other person's world without even telling me."

Natsume couldn't say anything because what Mikan said was the truth. "How about this time lets forget the past and start again? Maybe i can try..."

"No Natsume, you still doesn't get it right? We can't start again anymore because you broke my heart to pieces. I can't even fix it and no one could ever fix it ever again." Mikan cried out.

_'pat pat'_

Natsume pated Mikan's head gently and said "there there, maybe i can fix your heart. I can go find the broken pieces no matter where they are and put them back into an original heart which Natsume only can touch."

Mikan looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "But, you do realise that even if you stick the broken pieces back together there's still cracks on them right?"

"..."

"..."

Natsume realised no matter what he does, he still can't fix the cracks on her heart. "See, now you're the one that's not giving me opportunity to fix the things between us and you kept on saying i'm pushing you away. But now i just want to fix everything and you're the one that's pushing me away." He can't take it anymore and yelled.

Mikan cried so loud like a child who can't find her mother in the crowd. "Get out... i don't want to see your face Natsume... just get out."

He looked at her helpless face and decided to turn his back at her, he opened the door and the last thing Mikan heard was "I really wish you wasn't the whole who pushed Aoi..."

She just cried so hard and loud after she heard what Natsume said and yelled out "Why don't you believe me? Its not me!"

In a dark corner outside of Mikan's room, a girl stood there and laughed "Mikan, you're not my rival anymore because i caught Natsume's heart now."

7.00AM

Mikan didn't sleep for the whole night because she just couldn't go sleep with the last thing Natsume said. She stood up with her really bad swollen eyes infront the mirror and sneered "Look at your self Sakura Mikan, you were never like this before."

Then Mikan went to change and got out from her room. She walked down stairs with her back pack slowly, "Mikan-chan, what are wearing? Aren't you going to the camp today?" Yuki asked.

Mikan looked at her self, grey jeremy scott hoody, back snap, shorts, vans and sunglasses. Then she looked at her mum and said "I look fine, what are you on about?"

"I mean why are you wearing sunglasses inside the house? I don't think our house is that sunny." Mikan's mum asked.

Mikan didn't say anything, the reason she wore the sunglasses is she doesn't want other people to look at her swollen eyes. She then said "Oh its because we are going to the place called Holiday Village and there's a beach there so you know."

"Ok, i see. Come on princess, eat your breakfast first." Yuki said.

"Nah it's ok mama, i need to go to Hotaru's house before 8.30. Maybe i'll have some food there." Mikan said as she walked out the house with her car key.

"Take care princess, have fun there." Yuki shouted.

Mikan didn't look at her mum and waved her hands. "I'm looking forward to the camp as well." She whispered as she started the car.

Suddenly a thick dark grey cloud came across the blue sky. It looks like something horrible is going to come soon

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Stars of the Hut: Here guys, another chapter. hope you like it and reviews please. _**


	9. Chapter 9: Unforgettable camp (2)

_**"Take care princess, have fun there." Yuki shouted.**_

_**Mikan didn't look at her mum and waved her hands. "I'm looking forward to the camp as well." She whispered as she started the car.**_

_**Suddenly a thick dark grey cloud came across the blue sky. It looks like something horrible is going to come soon**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Chapter9: Unforgettable camp (2)**

_'ding dong'_

"Hotaru, come out." Mikan screamed out loudly towards Hotaru's balcony.

Then Hotaru opened her balcony door and said "coming."

A girl in blue dress that's above her knee and a straw hat hopped into Mikan's car, as soon as she hopped on Mikan drove away.

When they arrived at Holiday Village, everyone in the class just got there before them by 5mins. Mikan and Hotaru got out of the car, took their luggages out and went straight inside the Holiday Village. They grabbed their room card and then went to meet the others.

"Mi-chan, over here." Anna waved her hand indicating Mikan and Hotaru. Then they both quickly ran to their side.

"Hey guys, where are your rooms? Hope our rooms are next to each others." Mikan said getting her room card out.

"Omg, we are all next to each other." Sumire surprised.

"That's so good, let's go now." Nanoko suggested.

As all of them went into their rooms Natsume and Luna just arrived. Luna staring at Mikan's back and thought "I'll let you smile for the last time, i will show you the true side of me later on."

'Di'

"Then i'll meet you guys at the lobby after i change into swimmers." Mikan said and went inside her room.

"Natsume, let's get one room together." Luna grabbed Natsume's arm and said.

"Two room is good. I don't think we need to go that far now." Natsume let his arm go and went to grab his room card.

"Natsume..." Luna watched Natsume leaving.

_'knock knock'_

_"_Mi-chan, are you done?" Anna knocked Mikan's door and asked.

"Nearly, let me put some sunscreen on." Mikan shouted at the door.

"Geez, she's always the last one like usual." Sumire complained looking at her nails with a big swimming ring leaning on her shoulder.

"Okay, i'm done now. Do you guys want some sunscreen?" Mikan opened the door.

"Wow, your body shape is so good Mi-chan." Anna got amazed.

"No, my body is better Anna. I bet later when we get to the pool all the guys would stare at me." Sumire said proudly with her chest out.

"Hahahaha that's the funniest joke i've ever heard in my whole life." Kokoro laughed as he came with Mitsuneme.

"What did you say? "Sumire asked

"You heard it right." Kokoro replied as he ran away.

"wait for me you stupid dog poo." Sumire chased after him.

"Okay, let's go now shall we ladies?" Mitsuneme said.

"why are you still here? Shouldn't you be after Kokoro?" Nonoko asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't want to be a 1000 voltage light bulb next to the lovey dovey." Mitsuneme replied.

"Wait, since when did they get together? Wasn't Natsume the lover of Sumire's life?" Mikan asked.

"No Mi-chan, they've always had something. They just doesn't want to confess to each other coz it's gonna be awkward." Anna explained.

"Ahhhh, ok." Mikan nodded her head as she understood the situation.

"Let's go then." Hotaru said as she grabbed Mikan's arm.

Suddenly the room opposite to Anna's opened the door "O-ne chan, can i come with you guys to?"

"Oh it's Luna-chan." Nonoko said.

"Sure why not? Let's go together." Mikan smiled and said.

"Dude, isn't she your rival? Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Nonoko elbowed her.

"i'm just being a kind nice person to my sister, am i wrong?" Mikan asked with a cheeky smile.

They are looked at Mikan so shocked, even Natsume who just came out from his room was shocked too. Luna got a little scared because things are not going the way she planned.

"Ah, Ruka-pyon. You're here too!" Mikan suddenly screamed and ran towards him whose standing behind Natsume.

"Yes, i came." Ruka smiled back at her.

"Ruka, are you alright now?" Natsume asked.

"Why? did something happen to you luka pho? I didn't see you at school and the party." Mikan asked.

"i was just sick at home, sorry i couldn't come to your party." Ruka explained.

"No it's okay, as long as your fine." Mikan smiled, then she went to Hotaru and whispered in a voice only them two can hear "Hotaru, aren't you gonna say something to Ruka pyon? I think there's something you need to explain to me later." Then she pushed Hotaru towards Luka and walked away with other people.

They are go into the elevator went to the top floor of the building where swimming pool is located. It's a place like paradise, you can see some people lying on the beach chair to get a tan, some people having fun in the giant swimming pool and some in the spa.

"You guys are so late!" Sumire came to them.

"Permy, you two are so fast." Katsuneme said.

"what are you talking about, we came here straight away." Kokoro said in his board shorts.

"woah, this place is so cool. Let's go play." Anna grabbed Nonoko and Mikan.

"you guys can go into the pool first, i'll go sit over there first." Mikan said.

"Ok then, come later yer?" Sumire said and jumped into the pool with others.

Mikan walked to the beach chairs and chose one to lye down with her sunglasses covering the sun for her eyes.  
"o-ne chan, can i sit next two you?" Luna asked.

"Do whatever you please." Mikan said with a lazy tone.

Luna sat on the beach chair next to Mikan and stared at her face for a bit thinking what she can do to get rid of her. Then she asked "O-ne chan, you know me and Natsume only got one room?"

Mikan smiled and said "Are you sure? I saw you and Natsume coming out from different rooms so just stop lying for once."

Luna got embarrassed all of a sudden and walked away.

"Mikan."

"Oh Hotaru, you're here." Mikan looked up.

Hotaru sat next to her and asked "What is Luna doing next to you?"

"Just old normal things, bragging." Mikan replied as she turned her head looking at magazine. "So how's things between you and Ruka-pyon?"

Hotaru's face suddenly turned red. "Nothing happened, everything are fine between us."

"Really? Then why didn't you talk about Ruka-pyon to me ever since i came back from America?" Mikan took off her sunglasses and staring at her face.

"We just had a little fight, but now things are fine." Hotaru turned her head looking at some where else.

"Ohhhh, really? why did you guys have a fight?" Mikan continued asking.

"About little things that doesn't matter." Hotaru replied.

Mikan felt nothing interesting is going to come out from Hotaru's mouth so she went back with her sunglasses on and reading magazine. Hotaru lyed on her back on the beach chair, suddenly someone putting sunscreen on her back and she shouted "What are you doing?"

Ruka smiled at her and said "Putting sunscreen on you, incase you get sunburnt."

Hotaru's face turned so red like a tomato and said "none of your business."

"i think i'm gonna go there for a bit." Mikan laughed and walked away leaving the private space for them.

"Mi-chan, come play with us." Anna shouted to Mikan.

Mikan thought of a bit, since she have nothing to do she answered back "Okay, coming."

She jumped into the pool made a big splash and Sumire complained "Mikan, you destroyed my hair style."

"hahahaha" Kokoro laughed at her.

"Shut up." Sumire yelled

The pool is pretty crowed, Mikan swimmed in the pool and bumped into a person. "sorry." She apologised.

Then a strong arm grabbed Mikan close to his chest and Mikan screamed out but the guy covered her mouth. "Be quite."

Mikan's face is so read because her legs are around the guy's waist and his arm are around her waist.

"Natsume, some one might see us." Mikan said quietly.

"We are in the pool, it's okay." Natsume replied. The reason he went to grab Mikan is because something in his heart is telling him not to let other guys to touch her.

"Can you let go? Because our relationship is awkward already." Mikan asked.

"No." Natsume replied with such a simple strong word.

"Natsume and o-ne chan, what are you guys doing?" Luna asked with tears in her eyes.

Mikan look at Luna blankly but a voice came inside her brain telling her that Natsume is her man originally so no need to be scared.

"We are doing nothing." Mikan replied but hugging Natsume more tight.

"Natsume is my boyfriend and you know that, but why are you still..." Luna screamed out in a voice that everyone can hear in the pool.

Natsume smiled at Mikan because he likes what she did, hugging him tightly. Then an idea came to his mind and he began talking "Luna, i think this is the end of us. Thre reason we are together is because i can find Mikan's shadow on you but now since she's back now you're useless. And i've always treated you like my own sister. So let's break up."

As soon as he said it, he held Mikan out of the pool and grabbed a big towel and wrapped it around Mikan's body because he doesn't want other man to look at it.

"Wait Natsume, what are you talking about?" Luna burst out with tears because she have never felt this embarrassed before.

Natsume didn't give her anymore explanation and walked out of the pool area.

"You can let me go now." Mikan said trying to get off Natsume's warm embrace.

"No, you're the one who hugged me so tightly in the pool." Natsume smiled at her.

"Wait, that was just an accident okay? Don't think too much." Mikan explained with her face so red.

* * *

**Stars of the Hut: Two chapters in a day has made my day LOL that rhymes haha, so here you go guys hope you enjoy it. And remember reviews, ****thank you **


	10. Chapter 10: Unforgettable camp (3)

_**"Wait Natsume, what are you talking about?" Luna burst out with tears because she have never felt this embarrassed before.**_

_**Natsume didn't give her anymore explanation and walked out of the pool area.**_

_**"You can let me go now." Mikan said trying to get off Natsume's warm embrace.**_

_**"No, you're the one who hugged me so tightly in the pool." Natsume smiled at her.**_

_**"Wait, that was just an accident okay? Don't think too much." Mikan explained with her face so red.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unforgettable camp (3)**

_'eight letter, three words, say it and i'm yours.'_

Natsume pushed Mikan's door open and placed Mikan on the bed, then he said "have a good rest, i'll come pick you up at 6 tonight so we can go have dinner together."

"But, i don't..."

"Shhh, be a good girl for once Mikan." Natsume kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

After Mikan heard the door closed, she covered her eyes with her arm and said "Geez Mikan, what are you doing now?"

_'Knock knock'_

"Who is it." Mikan shouted to the door.

"It's me o-ne chan, can we talk?" Luna said.

Then Mikan got up from her bed, she went to the toilet and put bathrobes on her then opened the door "Come in"

Luna went into the room and sat down on the sofa. Mikan went to the bar area and poured a glass of water "Do you want some water?"

"Yes please." Luna replied.

"Why you being so polite all of a sudden? There are no one here so you don't need to be like that." Mikan said as she's pouring water.

Then she went up to Luna and placed a glass of water infront of her and sat down on the sofa opposite her and began"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Can you just go back to America pretend nothing happened?" Luna asked.

"Not now." Mikan replied.

"Why? After you came back, my life changed because of you Mikan. Why are you always the one who destroys my life?" Luna cried out.

"I never destroyed your life Luna, you're the one who started this whole game." Mikan said lying back on the sofa with water in her hand.

"If it's not because of you, i would never kiled Aoi-chan." Luna said with tears.

"But isn't it a bit too late to say that?" Mikan asked.

"That's why i'm telling you to go back to America and live your own life there so i can have my life back with Natsume here." Luna shouted out with anger.

"I beg your pardon? Natsume was always mine until the day you decided to kill Aoi." Mikan laughed.

"I see, we can't talk long now because we both are angry. So i'll meet you at 6 tonight at the beach." Luna said as she got up from the sofa.

Mikan thought for a bit because Natsume is picking her up at 6 but she decided to go out with Luna. "Ok, i'll meet you at 6."

"Don't tell anyone about this." Luna warned her.

"Why not?" Mikan asked.

"Because this is only things between us, i already got embarrassed enough at the pool." Luna gave Mikan a dirty.

"Alright then, i'll respect you." Mikan said.

Time passed really fast as Mikan went to sleep, when she woke up it's 5.45 already. She looked at her phone "Shit". She got up quickly and went to change and went out to meet Luna as she promised.

"Luna." Mikan shouted.

Luna turned around and said "you're here."

Night time at the beach is so cold and dangerous, Luna's hair flew everywhere because of the wind.

"So what are we going to talk about here? Its so cold let's go to my room and talk." Mikan said blowing hot breath to her hands trying to get warm.

"No, let's just talk here." Luna said staring at the never ending sea.

Mikan stared at Luna and asked "Are you okay?"

"Would you die for someone you love Mikan?" Luna asked but still staring at the sea.

"What are you on about?" Mikan asked, she felt something is going wrong.

"Just tell me, would you?" Luna stared right into Mikan's eyes.

"Of course i would." Mikan said confidently.

"Me too." Luna replied.

For a minute they didn't talk until Luna started talking again "Then whould you die for Natsume?"

"Huh?" Mikan didn't know what to say.

"Would you die for me and Natsume to live happily ever after?" Luna asked.

"No." Mikan replied.

"Why not? I loved Natsume more than you do Mikan, why can't you just accept the truth we are together?" Luna grabbed Mikan's shirt so hard.

"Wait Luna, what's wrong with you?" Mikan pushed Luna away.

"I'm crazy now o-ne chan, just give me back Natsume would you? Or else i would go die right now." Luna warned her.

"Luna, Natsume was always with you. I didn't steal him from you, you're the one who acted so weird and stuff." Mikan said.

"No o-ne chan, it's too late." As Luna said this she walked into the sea.

"Wait Luna, don't do anything stupid." Mikan screamed out. She looked around but there are no one at the beach around this time, everyone are having dinner.

"o-ne chan, please love Natsume for me." Luna begged.

"Luna, come back here." Mikan said as she went into the water as well. "Geez it's cold, come back Luna. Don't do something stupid."

Luna turned around and screamed out "No, no one loves me in this world. I think i'll just go die and live with my mother. You can have Natsume now."

"Luna, don't do this please." Mikan shouted, she felt so scared right now just like the time when Aoi died right infront of her eyes and she couldn't do anything. She doesn't want the same thing to happen again.

Water are up to both of their neck already but Luna still kept on walking forward.

"Please Luna come back, if you die i'll never forgive you! If you turn around right now i promise i'll go back to America and give everything i have to you. Please." Mikan screamed out with tears.

"Really?" Luna asked just like everything are going as she planned.

Luna planned this before coming out, she planned to get into the water so Mikan would think she is actually going to die because of Natsume.

"Yes Luna, so don't do something stupid i beg you." Mikan said as she gave Luna one of her arm telling her to hold on to her hand.

"Can i really trust you this time?" Luna kept on acting.

"Yes, i promise." Mikan said.

But suddenly Mikan saw a large wave coming from a distance and she shouted out to Luna "Swim back right now Luna, there's a large wave coming. Go! Now!"

Luna was just about to turn around to look at the wave but Mikan screamed out again "Don't turn around, you'll get scared when you see it. So just keep on swimming to the shore."

Luna stared at Mikan and swimmed away, after looking at her swimming away safely Mikan was about to go back but her feet got entangled with the seaweed and she can't swim away but looking at the giant wave getting closer and closer to her.

"I think it's really the time to say goodbye now Natsume." Mikan talked to her self as the giant wave swallowed her body up in the dar.

Suddenly Luna turned around but she didn't see Mikan behind her "Mikan, where are you?"

She didn't hear anything back except the echo of her voice and the roaring sound made by the wave.

"No, no, this is not happening." Luna fell down on the sand and screamed out Mikan's name over and over again.

At the same time Natsume kept on pressing Mikan's door bell but no one answered and his heart is telling him something went wrong.

"Natsume!" Luna ran over to him with wet clothes.

"It's not the time now Luna, and why are you all wet?" Natsume asked.

"Help, help Mikan." Luna said breathing heavily.

"Why? what happened to her?" Natsume asked begging in his heart that nothing happened to Mikan.

"Mikan got swallowed by the giant wave and i can't find her." Luna cried.

"What?" Natsume shouted.

Then Ruka, Hotaru, Anna and everyone came out from their rooms.

"Natsume, wait." Ruka grabbed Natsume and held him to the wall.

"Let go Ruka, i need to go find Mikan Now. LET GO" Natsume screamed at Ruka with all the energy he have.

"Listen to me Natsume, It's so dark out there now. We already lost Mikan we don't want to loose another one of us." Ruka screamed to Natsume.

"It's all my fault, if i didn't call her out she wouldn't be like this now." Luna cried as she slide down the wall and sat on the floor.

"Let go Ruka, Mikan needs me now. Please." Natsume begged with tears running down her face.

Ruka let Natsume go and they both ran out to find Mikan. Anna called the lobby to ask them to help as well and Hotaru grabbed Luna into her room and asked "Why did you tell Mikan to go out at this time?"

"I...I was just trying to scare her... telling her to let go of Natsume... but i didn't know things will end like this." Luna explained sobbing like a child.

"You didn't know? i think you knew this will happen Luna. If anything happen to Mikan we won't forgive you." Hotaru said and walked out of the room.

"MIKAN, WHERE ARE YOU!" Natsume screamed out to the darkness.

"Mikan!" everyone screamed out her name.

'Natsume... i'm so cold, where are you?' Mikan's body is floating on the sea.

"Natsume, is that Mikan floating on the sea?" Ruka pointed to where the helicopter's light is pointing on.

"It is her." As soon as he said that he ran into the sea and swam towards Mikan. He grabbed her body in his arm trying to swim back but found out Mikan got caught by the seaweed. He went into the water trying to get rid of the seaweed but it's harder than what he thought. He got out of the water and patted Mikan trying to wake her up "Mikan, please open your eyes. Please."

But Mikan's eyes are dead close, her body temperature is going down and down. Natsume tried to get rid of the seaweed so hard but it still doesn't work.

"Mikan, please stay with me ok?" Natsume kissed her lip and went down the water to undo the seaweed. Finally he got rid of the seaweed and held Mikan towards Ruka and people.

Natsume held Mikan's body walking towards Ruka and kept on telling himself Mikan is alright, then he placed Mikan's body on the sand and gave her CPR trying to bring her back, but 10mins has past already Mikan still didn't get up. Natsume cried and cried "Mikan pleas wake up, i love you and i need you."

"Natsume..." Ruka didn't know what to say but placing his hand on Natsume's shoulder giving him support.

"Mikan, is Mikan ok Ruka?" Hotaru came running to Ruka.

Ruka didn't say a word but holding Hotaru's icy cold hands.

"No, wake up Mikan. Look at me." Hotaru cried out loud lying on Mikan's body.

_Mikan's prologue_

_'Mikan...Mikan...'_

_'who is calling me?'_

_She opened her eyes and looked around her but everything are dark._

_'Mikan...'_

_'who is it' Mikan shouted_

_'Mikan...'_

_Mikan looked towards this white light far far away from her and saw Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and everyone standing there having their hands out._

_'Natsume...' Mikan called out his name._

_'come to us Mikan.' Natsume said._

Mikan gently opened her eyes and felt something warm is on her lips, and she coughed water out from her lung.

'cough cough'

"Mikan, are you ok?" Anna came with towels in her hands.

"Mikan, look at me. Are you ok?" Hotaru said holding Mikan's head

"Hotaru... is it really you?" Mikan asked.

"Yes its me... gosh you made me so worried. Baga." Hotaru cried out while hugging Mikan.

Natsume took the towels from Anna and wrapped it around Mikan's body and hugging her trying to give her some warmth.

"Natsume..." Mikan called out.

"Its ok, i'm here now." As Natsume said it he held Mikan up and went to the hotel.

"Mi..." Hotaru called out but Ruka covered her mouth

"Leave her to Natsume, she's going to be alright." Ruka comforted her.

Natsume held Mikan into her room and placed her down in the toilet, he turned the hot water on in the bathtub and before he placed Mikan into the the bathtub he checked the temperature is alright. Natsume took off Mikan's clothes and she didn't revolt.

"call me when you're done okay?" Natsume kissed her cold lips and went out.

"thankyou." Mikan said quietly

"baga." Natsume replied and went out.

After Natsume went out Mikan started crying, maybe she's too tired or something she fell asleep in the bathtub.

30mins has past Mikan still didn't call his name, Natsume felt something and knocked on the bathroom door "Mikan, are you done?"

But there's no reply and Natsume got really worried and went in. But when he went in he saw Mikan's head leaning on the edge of the bathtub sleeping. He went next to her putting her hand in the water to test if the water went cold incase she will catch a cold and said "Baga, if you want to sleep at least call me then i'll come in and bring you to bed."

Then Natsume held Mikan out from the bathtub and wrapped her in towels quickly incase she catch a cold. Natsume's body went all hot because Mikan is naked but he kept on telling him self it's not a big deal since they've being showering together since children.

Natsume putted clothes on Mikan and placed her down in her bed then he went to have a cold shower trying to reduce his body heat. When he finished showering he went next to Mikan and lyed next to her.

"Baga, sleep tight and i'm always here for you."

The moon got shy and went behind the clouds after looking at the two bodies in bed hugging each other like a painting.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Stars of the Hut: hope you guys enjoy the story :D Reviews please.**


	11. Chapter 11 you are the angel in my heart

**"Baga, sleep tight and i'm always here for you."**

**The moon got shy and went behind the clouds after looking at the two bodies in bed hugging each other like a painting.**

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**Chapter 11: An angel inside of my heart**

_"love is such an easy word to say, but how many of us has actually been hurt by that word?"- stars of the hut_

The sun rase again upon the line of ocean, everyone started to wake up and start their job...

_'knock knock.'_

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, she got woken up by the knocking sound on the door. She looked around the room and stopped circulating around until she turned her head and saw Natsume's huge sleeping face infront of her.

"OMG" Mikan yelled

"Hmm? what's wrong Mikan, are you alright?" Natsume quickly got up and stared at Mikan.

"I am not alright." Mikan replied

"What's wrong? tell me, wait let's go to hospital first to check." Natsume jumped off the bed and starting to put his clothes on.

"Wait." Mikan grabbed his hand, "I'm fine, i dont need to go to the hospital."

Natsume stopped buttoning his shirt and went back to bed, hugging Mikan "Baka, if your alright dont say your not next time, don't you know anything you do or say can affect me so easily?"

Mikan stared into the space and then her tears came dropping down her face "i thought you don't care about me anymore."

"Baka, even though we're not together anymore, i still care about you." Natsume held Mikan more tightly.

'knock knock'

The knocking sound continued and broke the atmosphere, "who is it" Natsume called out.

"Hotaru" Hotaru replied with a simple answer

"Hotaru? wait, I'm coming." Mikan said

Mikan got out of the bed but felt an uncomfortable air blowing on her legs, then she looked down and screamed at Natsume with her face red as a tomato "Natsume you asshole, what did you do to me! Why am i wearing your cloth?"

"HUH?" Natsume stared at her and the replied with a cheeky smile

"What's that smile for, geez." Mikan complained and went to open the door for Hotaru.

As soon as Hotaru got into the room, she stared at Natsume and said "Luna left."

"What?" Natsume asked.

"And she didn't leave any message, it's not like something she would do." Hotaru said

"We can check the camera though." Mikan suggested.

"Since when did you care about her so much?" Hotaru asked with a smile.

"I mean, we're still blood related right?" Mikan turned her head away from Hotaru.

"whatever, i'm so sick and tired of Luna's little games already. I'm not gonna go and find her." Natsume said and went to the bathroom.

Hotaru waited till Natsume closed the bathroom door and walked towards to Mikan, "Mikan, what are you thinking now?"

Mikan stared into the horizon outside the huge window and said "I've always had a secret that i didn't tell you, you want to hear?"

"why do you say that?" Hotaru asked.

"i took Luna's hair from her pillow with my dad's to do a DNA test. And you know what the result say?" Mikan asked

"Don't tell me they're not father and daughter just like those cliched dramas." Hotaru said.

"Bingo." Mikan replied and shot Hotaru with her hand which pretended as a gun

"But who's her real dad?" Hotaru asked while she dodged her body away from Mikan's 'gun'

"That's what i'm trying to find out for these years. I know that my dad doesn't even know this secret. If Luna's mum knew Luna is not the daughter of my dad's, but why did she tell Luna to come and find my dad after she died?" Mikan said wondering around the room.

"Maybe her mum think your dad is rich so she can just blame her daughter to your dad?" Hotaru suggested.

"That idea once came into my brain too but that's not the answer." Mikan fell into the sofa and started playing with her fingers.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsume came out from the bathroom all dressed up.

"Top secret." Mikan replied with a finger infront of her mouth.

"Do you know how cute you are right now?" Natsume bent over and kissed Mikan's lips.

"Guys, the sun just came up but i don't mind if you guys do a live show infront of me now. Because i can record it down and sell it, i know there're alot of people who wants to buy it." Hotaru said.

"HOTARU!" Mikan screamed.

"You don't need to scream because i'm not deaf." Hotaru said it calmly.

"You think i don't know your top secret? You little devil." Natsume held Mikan in his arm.

"What do you know about the top secret Natsume?" Mikan lets Natsume hold her in his arm

Natsume smiled at her and said "About Luna is not blood related to you."

"Wait, how did you know that?" Mikan moved away from Natsume

"Remember i said i know everything about you?"Natsume said while playing with Mikan's hair

"So what's our plan now?"Hotaru asked.

"Why don't we just stay like this? No one would get hurt." Mikan suggested.

"But Natsume have already hurt you." Hotaru said in a playful way.

"Hotaru, you better stop giving Mikan those faulty informations. The only reason i stayed with Luna is because i want to see what does Luna want from Mikan's dad." Natsume contiued playing with Mikan's hair.

"So did you figure out what she wants?" Hotaru poured her self a glass of water.

"Nope, but it turns out that Luna doesn't even know Mikan's dad is not her real dad. So i don't know where to start anymore, but at the same time Mikan is back." Natsume replied.

"Does that mean if im not back you're gonna stay with Luna forever?" Mikan said it enviously

"No, of course no. You are the only angel that stays in my heart." Natsume said.

"Eww, stop being so romantic all of a sudden Natsume. I'm going to vomit soon." Hotaru said as she spilt her water out from her mouth.

"Mikan my angel, would you give me another chance to love you?" Natsume held Mikan's hand up, "I will never stop loving you even if my heart stops."

"Shut up Natsume, your heart will never stop. So you have to keep on loving me." Mikan said.

Natsume smiled at Mikan and kissed her.

"What was that for..." Mikan said with her face all red.

"That was a stamp." Natsume said.

'ding dong'

"I'll go get it." Mikan said as she ran away from Natsume.

"Ah, Ruka pyou." Mikan greeted.

"Natsu... Mikan? I thought this is Natsume'r room... but anyways, is Hotaru with you? she wasn't next to me when i woke up and i can't find her everywhere." Ruka explained.

"Oh~ Hotaru, your boyfriend is here." Mikan yelled.

"Shut up, he's not my boyfriend." Hotaru yelled back.

"But, you guys slept on the same bed yesterday right?" Mikan winked at Hotaru.

"Baka, come here. Get dressed and let's go and eat breakfast." Natsume grabbed her arm.

"wait, i need to get clothes from my room." Mikan said.

"I have new clothes here in the wardrobe." Natsume said and took her to the change room.

"Why do you have girl's clothes here Natsue?" Mikan asked.

"Because...errr..."

"You pervert." Mikan said as she went to pick her clothes.

"Oi, i'm not a pervert. I told the hotel manager to buy some women's wear while you were sleeping yesterday." Natsume explained.

"Oh is it." Mikan doesn't really care.

"Of course, you have to trust me." Natsume grabbed Mikan next to him and said "Because i love you so much."

"Natsume, get away from me i need to change. Or else we can't even eat lunch today!" Mikan yelled and pushed Natsume away from her.

"Natsume, me and Hotaru are going down first. We'll see you there." Ruka yelled as he closed the door of Natsume's room.

'Beep beep.'

Natsume went to the living room and grabbed his phone, "Luna..." He whispered

"Natsume, i'm going out for a bit, don't come and find me. i know i don't belong in the Sakura family because that guy is not my dad. So i'm going to find out what's really going on and who i really am. From Luna."

"Natsume, i'm done let's go." Mikan came out from the change room looking at Natsume, "What are you looking at?"

"Huh? nothing, Ruka just texted me saying they're waiting for us in the lobby, telling us to hurry up." Natsume replied as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Oh okay, let's go then." Mikan grabbed Natsume's arm walking out, "i'm so hungry."

Natsume stared at Mikan's back and thought "What else is coming to our life?"

* * *

Stars of the Hut: Sorry guys, i know i haven't updated my story in a long time but hope you guys enjoys the newest chapter.


End file.
